The applicant proposes to complete a book (about 250 p.) on the history of nephrology with emphasis on the discipline in the United States. No such work exists. Attention will be divided between the genesis of a knowledge base, and the genesis of a structured subspecialty. The P.I. is both a nephrologist and historian, and hopes to provide a book accessible to physicians yet of interest to historians of medicine. The book will show the changing concepts of "Bright's disease" from the time of classic organ pathology, through the periods of "functional diagnosis" and laboratory analysis, to today's understanding and reliance upon replacement treatments (dialysis and transplantation). The work and human characteristics of key figures will be sketched. The growth of electrolyte and acid-base analysis as favored subjects for renal academicians must be shown, and a resulting craft-versus-science dichotomy suggested. Other important themes raised will include: the role of new professional basic scientists; the impact of measurement and therapeutic technology; the importance of the clinical and research environment, and of foundation or government support. Nephrology may serve as a provocative "case study" in the development of a subspecialty of medicine. Methods are those customary to the modern historian: reading of selected primary print materials; use of archival documents; some use of interview; quantification of publications to determine trends of interest. Much of the work is already completed or underway; the P.I. has presented and published preliminary findings. This applications seeks partial salary replacement to allow a three-month period of intensive writing and final research, July-September 1988.